If she was still around
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: AU-story. Alison is still alive when the girls are 25. She is still the Queen Bee of the gang and none of the other girls dare to speak up against her. Not even Spencer. Tonight she's got a surprise for her friends...


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

**Author's note: Alison, Aria, Hanna, Spencer and Emily are 25 years old in this AU-story where Alison did not die.**

* * *

**If she was still around**

**The 25 year old Alison DiLaurentis enter her friend Aria's apartment. Aria, a writer for the local newspaper is working on something on her laptop.**

"Aria, time to go!" says Alison with a happy tone.

"Sorry, Ali..." says Aria. "I really gotta finish this article."

"Don't you dare speak up against me, woman! Get a sexy dress on. I've got a limo waitin' for us outside and we gotta pick up Em, Hanna and Spencer too." says Alison with a hard commanding tone.

"Where do you plan to take us?" says Aria as she turn off her laptop and walk to her closet to pick out a nice short cocktail-dress.

"Take the cherry-red one, Aria. You always look very hot in that one." says Alison without actually looking at Aria.

Alison pull out her cell phone and push a few buttons.

"Eh, Ali...what are you doin'...?" says Aria confused when she her the sound of cell phone buttons being clicked.

"Private shit! Nothing special really." says Alison with a sassy confident tone.

"Okey..." says Aria who really want to know more, but is afraid to ask more about it.

Soon the two women leave Aria's apartment and walk downstairs and out to the limo. Aria is very surprised when she sees that the limo is a silver-gloss stretch-limo.

"Did you buy your own limo?" says Aria.

"No, of course not. I wish it was mine, but it's a rental. For my use for the whole weekend." says Alison with a sexy wink.

"That must have cost a lot of money." says Aria.

"7000 a day, to be exact." says Alison as they step into the limo.

"7000 US dollars...?" says Aria.

"Yeah, what did you think? Yen? Euro? Pound? Ruble?" says Alison.

"Forget that I said anything..." says Aria.

"Oh, I forgive you, sweetie. Want a drink?" says Alison as she push a button on a panel next to her and a cocktail-machine appear as the panel slide to the side.

"No, thank you!" says Aria. Aria doesn't usually drink alcohol.

"Okey. If you want one later, just say so then." says Alison as she make herself a drink with brandy and vodka.

Alison pull off her long black leather coat. Beneath it she wear a super-short black latex skirt and a very tight silver colored bikini-top that appear to be two sizes too small.

"Are you really sure you can dress like that in public?" says Aria, who can't believe that Alison actually wear such sexual clothes outside the bedroom.

"Yeah, sure! Public schmublic, who care? By the way, where we're goin' isn't exactly what I'd refer to as public. Invited people only." says Alison.

"It's not something illegal, is it...?" says Aria, who sound a little scared.

"No! Nothing illegal. I'm not a fuckin' whore." says Alison as she giggle a little.

Soon the limo arrive at Hanna's place.

"Aria, wait here and I go get Hanna. Treat yourself to a drink while you wait." says Alison as she put her coat back on and step out of the limo and enter the building and ride the lift to the third floor.

10 minutes later Alison return with Hanna.

Hanna is wearing a dress similar to the one Aria is wearing, but Hanna's is white.

"Okey, driver! Take us to the next location on my list, pronto!" says Alison to the limo-chauffeur.

"Yes, miss DiLaurentis." says the chauffeur.

"A drink, Hanna?" says Alison.

"Yeah! A double Mojito with a splash of raspberry, please." says Hanna.

"Comin' right up!" says Alison as she prepare the drink.

A few minutes later the limo reach Emily's place.

"You ladies can wait here while I go get Emily, right?" says Alison.

"Sure!" says Aria with a forced smile.

"Good! Back in ten!" says Alison.

In less than 10 minutes Alison return with Emily.

Emily is wearing a purple dress that is not as tight and short as Aria's or Hanna's. It's much more conservative, but still a bit modern and sensual too.

"Now, last location, mr Dawson." says Alison to the chauffeur.

A few minutes later the limo arrive at Spencer's house.

Alison leave and return about 15 minutes later with Spencer.

Spencer is wearing a dark-blue dress in a style that look like a mix of Aria's and Emily's.

After 20 more minutes the limo arrive at a big strange dark mansion that look like it was built during the 1860's.

"Here we are! Our destination for tonight!" says Alison.

"Ali, what can we do at a place like this, dressed up in this way?" says Hanna confused.

"Surprise..." says Alison with a smirk. "Come on, let's get inside!"

The 5 women enter the old mansion.

Aria, Hanna, Emily and Spencer are very surprised when they see what's inside. They enter directly into a large ballroom with people dancing to hardcore punk-music.

"A rave?" says Aria with a smile.

"I knew you'd like it, Aria." says Alison with a sexy voice.

"I do like it." says Aria.

"I hope you like it too." says Alison to Emily, Spencer and Hanna.

"Not really my thing..." says Spencer.

Emily and Hanna just smile and nod as a sign that they like it.

"Ladies, let's dance!" says Alison as she throw off her coat and run to the middle of the room and begin to dance.

Aria and Hanna start to dance too.

"Wow, I could've been home and asleep right now...!" says Spencer, clearly not happy.

"Make the best of it. You're here now. At least _**try **_to have fun." says Emily.

"I could try..." says Spencer.

Emily walk over to Aria and Hanna and begin to dance just like them.

3 hours later, Alison, Aria, Hanna and Emily are still dancing and having fun while Spencer is in a cab on the way home.

"Where's Spencer...?" says Alison as the music is off for a few minutes.

"My guess is that she went back home." says Emily. "She told me that she didn't wanna be here."

"Too bad..." says Hanna.

"I feel the same." says Aria.

"It's her loss." says Alison.

2 hours later the 4 women are on the way home in the limo, Alison and Hanna each with a hot guy from the rave.

"Best night out in years!" says a very happy Alison.

**The End.**


End file.
